otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meian Skygleam
Meian Firelight (nee Skygleam), more commonly known by her first name alone, is a young woman with a fierce determination to find her place in life and role to play in the world. For all she is of no particular status, many in Fastheld have encountered the young woman- those who have met her would recall a dark-haired girl who's rather over-skinny, with curiously pale eyes, a shy demeanor and a stutter that varies from mild to overpowering. History Meian wandered into the palace district sometime in Greening 627, alone and definitely lost. Nonetheless determined to become a bard, she pleaded with Taran Songbird, who eventually agreed to take her on as an apprentice. Travelling to see him at the monastery of Night's Edge, she came to the attention of Celeste Mikin, who hired her to sing and play for those who were working in the monastery's renovation. Since then she has remained mostly at the monastery, though not without frequent wandering across the lands, entertaining now and then and growing food for the denizens of Night's Edge. It was an uncomplicated life until mid-Seedwarming, where dreams of dark and disturbing powers began to torment the girl. These dreams were realized by others to be presentiments of the Shadow's touch, and Meian was informed by good friend Kael Firelight; upon hearing, she immediately made her choice and was Marked the next day, on the 17th of Seedwarming. Whatever powers the girl may possess were not extremely apparent, with the recent nature of her marking; she simply remained at Night's Edge, fulfilling the same duties as before. However, after the masquerade held by Dianna Lomasa and Aulus Kahar, she began to perform more often in public with her liltrum and voice, gaining some small measure of reputation in bardic circles. At some point, her position at Night's Edge became that of an official steward, and Meian took over handling most of the provisioning and housework the monastery required. This was, however, interrupted by the opening of the Aria Song Portal- one of the original group that managed the feat, she was stranded in Crown's Refuge for some time, only returning on the heels of the edict that commended all of the Touched to first the Shadow District and then Northreach. Her life in Northreach saw the girl applying more of her farming skills than her bardic talents, she and Kael Firelight (who were wed at Night's Edge just before the confirmation of the edict) accepting a job to care for Northreach's extensive gardens. They made several trips to Crown's Refuge during this time, helping the city and their friends within deal with various problems. When the Syladris Amendment ended their confinement, neither Meian nor Kael chose to have their Marks removed. They relocated to Night's Edge and began to plan for a home of their own, plans interrupted by further business in the Wildlands. Meian fought in the Battle of Crown's Refuge versus the acarit army and accounted for several enemies with both mundane and Shadowed methods. She also helped deal with the Wolf Clan, and slowly began to build a reputation for capability on the battlefield as well as in the kitchen. Tragedy struck when a conversation with Kallyn Lake went sour, however, and the hot-tempered mage attempted to kill Meian. This resulted in her condemnation, and it was Meian herself who ended the girl's life. The event, and other troubles that followed, left the girl very shaken. She and Kael retreated to Night's Edge for a time and spent their days working on their home together. Even this has been disrupted recently, however, with the attack on the monastery. Meian stands ready to defend her house and friends, no matter whom she must face to do so- shyness has, to some extent, been replaced by sheer determination. Badges Category:Kael Firelight Web Meian Skygleam category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges Category:Caprice Web category:Kallyn Lake Web category:Karell Mikin Web category:Nayla Zahir Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web